


We could be immortals

by ghostrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, shadow child pete wentz, star child patrick stump, this was meant to be a very short drabble but it got longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrick/pseuds/ghostrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are children of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could be immortals

Patrick Stump was born of the stars. All glow and smiles and happiness. His stars trailed behind him wherever he went, surrounding and blanketing him while he slept. Everyone loved him, eager to meet and talk to him whenever he was around, excited when he left a star with them or one dropped and they were able to get it before it went out. 

Pete Wentz was made from darkness. He was dark skin and sharp dangerous teeth and black eyes. Everyone feared him, hid in their houses when shadows enveloped the town because they knew it meant _he_ was coming. Pete didn't understand it, didn't understand why everyone was so afraid. He didn't mean to harm any of them but he was sure that that was what they were scared of.

Well, everyone but Patrick.

They happened upon each other one day, the Star Child in town looking to buy some fruit to eat when the fog and darkness rolled in. People tried to drag him away but he fought and his stars wouldn't let them take him. He'd never seen anything like this ever before and he wanted to know what was going on, wanted to know why everyone was running away. Knew that the stars would protect him if anything bad happened. 

Pete saw something he'd never seen before either, a bright light shining against his dark sky. As he drew closer he made out the shape of a person, and when he was close enough to them he stopped and just watched. Watched as he was stared back at for a good little while and then finally the other started moving slowly towards him. 

"What are you doing? Why are you not running away?" Pete asked, in an almost kind of cautious way, as if this other person was meant to get rid of him or something.

"Because I am not afraid of you." Patrick answered, not sounding unsure of himself in any way what so ever. He kept approaching the other steadily but somewhat slowly, again, just in case. Giving the other the chance to retreat himself if he so chose. 

But he didn't. He stayed and suddenly the pair were standing face to face, close enough to touch. Fog swirled around them, getting caught up between the stars that were dancing around them, making a bubble around them and their own little universe. 

It was quiet, neither of the pair quite knowing what to do now until Pete finally broke their silence with, "You are beautiful." smiling and showing of his crocodile-esque teeth when Patricks glow tinted pink for a few moments before returning to normal.

"I...thank you. You are too." Patrick answered and the other man all but scoffed in disagreement. 

"I know I am a lot of things, but you are surely mistaken if you think beautiful is one of them." he pretty well grumbled out, folding his arms and looking away from the glowing being before him. 

When Patrick reached out and put a hand to Pete's cheek to make him look back, the darker one flinched back like he'd been burned, looking quickly back at the other in surprise. It was quiet again, Patrick wanting to try touching him again but scared it would only hurt. Eventually though, he did. Tentatively reaching out and lifting his hand to rest against the other's cheek once more, barely there at first but then more solid and sure after a second. Pete hissed in slight discomfort and pain at first, but soon relaxed into the touch. 

Patrick couldn't help but smile when he did, getting more confident and stroking gently with his thumb. "You _are_ beautiful you know. But so cold though." he commented, this time getting another small smile instead of protest and a simple. 

"What is your name?" the Shadow Child asked before the Star Child retracted his hand, leaving behind a couple very small stars. 

"Patrick. Patrick Stump. What is yours?" 

"Pete Wentz."

"Well Pete Wentz, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I should say the same for you." Pete agreed, and Patrick simply hummed his approval.

They stayed and talked for a while more, just enjoying one another's company until Patrick informed the other that he was still hungry and should probably head back home soon anyhow. Pete agreed to let him leave only with the promise of meeting again which was happily agreed to. Patrick left him with a kiss on the cheek that he'd already touched and so a couple more stars for Pete to remember him by. 

Pete loved the stars almost as much as he loved Patrick, and so as their lights went out and they fell off and died over the course of a few days, he was greatly concerned. 

Patrick would assure him though the next time they met that that was normal. That all of the stars that he left behind died out eventually. And then he promised never to leave Pete behind either, for fear he would do the same. Even though the Shadow Child was confident that he wouldn't. Patrick didn't want to risk it. 

It took a lot more meetings, in the town, on walks in the woods together, at one another's home, (long enough for the burn of Patricks skin against his to disappear completely) for Pete to get brave enough to ask Patrick to stay with him for always. And he was admittedly surprised when he agreed. 

"Really? You actually want me? _Me_?" he asked, all happy and smiling. 

"Yes really. I like you a lot Pete, maybe love you even, and I would love to be able to see you all the time." Patrick assured in the same manner. 

First it was, "I love you too, Patrick." But then it turned to, "You will never see the sky again you know. Never see the sun." and Patrick stopped him before he could get much sadder. 

"I do not care. You and me, we make our own sky. I have always liked night time better anyways." he promised before kissing the other. "So yes, I want to stay with you forever."

Pete couldn't help kissing him again then. And again, and again, nearly all the way back to his home from where they'd been out on the forest. And Patrick loved those kisses almost as much as he did the man who he was getting them from.

The people in the town weren't afraid of Pete after that, but they hated him. That freak, that monster, they called him. Hated how Patrick always brought him to town when he came, giving all of his attention and love and _stars_ to him. How there would be little stars left behind wherever Patrick decided to leave a touch or kiss on Pete's body. Sometimes he would be absolutely littered in them, almost so it was hard to see skin underneath the things. They'd tell the Star Child that he deserved so much better, that he could do better than Pete Wentz. That he shouldn't let someone have so many stars when all he got back were bruises and bloody bite marks.

It wasn't as if he could help it though, Pete was far less gentle than Patrick was and even if he _was_ gentle, it was hard to avoid even just little nicks caused by his sharp teeth. And when he told them that he liked all the marks that Pete left, they looked at him like he was the worst. Like he was disgusting.

He tried not to let it bother him too much, but it was much harder for Pete. Because that's his beautiful, wonderful, Patrick and they're supposed to love him. And they do, as long as Pete isn't around. 

"I could leave, you know. Leave you alone and then everything would be back to normal and the people would love you again." Pete suggested one night on the verge of tears 

"No, Pete, no, no, no." Patrick protested, climbing into the man's lap and holding onto him tight and nuzzling into his chest. "You can not leave me. I would be so sad if you were just _gone_ one day? What would I even do with myself? I do not want anyone but you Pete. So stop worrying about their happiness when they've never given any thought to yours. And as for mine, well, I am always happy with you around." 

It turned into one of those nights where Pete was littered in kisses and touches and stars and Patrick had blood running down his neck and stomach and shoulders and thighs, and neither of them thought they had ever been so happy. 

It was later, before they were able to fall asleep that Patrick brought up the idea of running away. Pete wasn't sure at first, but the more they talked, the more it seemed like a good idea. They could move deep, deep into the forest where no one could find them, build their own little house however, wherever, they wanted. Patrick could have a garden and grow food for them so they didn't have to bother the people any longer that way, either.

And so it was decided, they would leave the next day. 

Patrick was tasked with getting seeds to take as well as food for them to take for the time being. Everyone was happy to see him alone, and he wanted nothing more than to yell and tell them how mean and selfish they were. That he wasn't theirs and that they needed to be nice to Pete, too. But he didn't. He carried on as he usually did, not giving any hint that this would be the last time any of them would see him again. 

They left shortly after Patrick returned, Pete having already gathered up what they needed to take before they headed out. And it felt so, so good to be leaving everything behind, to start something new together. And they were happier now than ever that they had met that day.

It was hard work, but they had a little house before the snow came (Patrick's stars had helped to the best of their ability) and enough food to last the winter. Which left nothing for them to do but to enjoy one another's presence. 

And they did. In the house, out exploring the forest, they never once got bored of the other. They made their own little universe for just the two of them and it was all they could have ever hoped for. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sick in bed and have nothing better to do than write so here you go i hope it isn't awful :v


End file.
